Beautiful Reunion
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: A vampire is sent to kill the No Life King but she remembers her master...what will happen now? Alucard x OC probly a lot of OOC. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I haven't read any of the book, so I am going purely by the movie until further notice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

My name is Mika. My life, my past, my future is something that dose not need to be explained about. I have no origin and I do not remember when I first remembered. All I know is that my mission right now is to kill the No-Life-King. I know I will die….but there is always a chance that I may live though this.

I looked around, my bag hanging on my side, filled with everything I needed. Heck even my will. I trudged on, knowing tonight was my last feast. The moon was a beautiful color of fresh blood red. My shoulder length brown hair swayed in the soft breeze. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks….It was the smell of fresh cut blood, my mouth started to water, being the curious person that I was I went to go investigate.

What I found disappointed me. One rogue vampire terrorizing this part of town. There was one good thing about this, I would have one fun thing to do before I did die. I watched this vampire for a second, mister invincible thought that he was the best vampire. I chuckled, this was going to be a rude wake up call for him.

"Hello, it is a beautiful night tonight is it not?" I asked.

The other vampire looked up, his entire face was bloody "Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled, my fangs now showing in the dim light. Stretching my arms behind my back I giggled. This pissed off the other vampire. He attacked me first. I glared at him, with my silver eyes that had a tint of red to it. "Die" I muttered.

When he almost was close enough to touch me, he was cut in half. While he was laying there I bent down to inspect what damage that I did to him.

His orange eyes looked up at me, he was gasping for air "W-Who are you?" he asked me. I blinked and then smiled a cute smile at him.

"Do I need to tell you?" I asked him, I then leaned down and went to his neck, breathing in the sent of fresh blood coursing though his body "I am Mika" I told him then my fangs bit into his neck, one hand instantly covered his mouth to muffle his screaming, the other was to hold him still.

Once I was done feasting I noticed a presence there that I didn't notice before. I turned around (while still crouched) and landed on my butt. I looked up to see two sets of burning red eyes.

"That Police Girl, is what I want you to be some day" said a deep voice.

"I don't think I can be like _that_ any time soon" said the smaller set of red eyes replied, it was a higher pitch of voice, so I could tell it was a girl.

I frowned and then stood up "Hello, I am sorry…but I didn't get your names" I said, trying to keep my voice and temper cool. The taller set of eyes stepped into the red moonlight, that's when my mouth dropped, here was last moments. "Your…the No Life King" I said, in disbelief, as well as fear. I then went down on one leg and bowed "Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you" I said.

He smiled "and you are?" he asked.

"Mika Sir" I said, my head still bowed '_What am I doing? He is my target….I can't show reverence' I thought._

"Ah…I remember you" He said, while looking into the moon "the one who would willingly give me her blood" he said.

I then looked up, disbelief in my silver eyes, I started to remember way back when. I suddenly remembered my master, I was the lone survivor of my clan. My clan was the one who was special, instead of having no blood coursing my veins….I had fresh blood, I still require blood but not as much as normal vampires. "My master" I murmured.

Alucard smiled a wide smile, not that usual grin that he had "Welcome back Mika" he said.

I started to cry silently, I was going to try to murder my master "I am truly sorry Master….I was hired to kill you" I said.

Alucard continued to laugh "do you honestly think you would have a chance against me? I still own you" he said.

I blinked and focused my eyes on his red ones, "Sir?"

He smiled and bent down close to me, suddenly a piercingly painful pain shot through my entire body, the worst was by my neck. I bent down as close as I can to the floor, like that would relieve my pain. My hand clamped over my neck, I tried not to show any pain. "My my, how could you forget? Once I bit you I marked you as mine" he said.

All the time Police Girl was watching this, she had mixed emotion. One was of pure terror, her master was finding pleasure in tormenting this poor vampire; the other was pure satisfaction, she liked to see this other vampire being hurt…why? She didn't know, she just didn't like other female vampires around her master.

Not much later Alucard picked up the now unconscious girl in his arms, his grin back on his face. "Come Police Girl" he said. He looked down at the tiny vampire in his arms, he could remember all the time he spent with this girl, she was quite the resourceful and a nice snack each day. He wondered if she remembered all the time they spent together. He wondered how Integra felt about employing another vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hey guys! How are you? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

____________________________________________________________________

My entire body hurt so bad, I groaned in pain. I then noticed that I was somewhere where I wasn't where I was last time. My eye's snapped open, to be thankfully darkness. I sighed and yawned, if I didn't know better I would say I would be in my own coffin. That's when I bolted up, only to be painfully attacked by the top of this coffin. I yelped and rubbed my head for a little then pushed my hand against the top and it easily slid off.

Making the large scraping sound of metal going against metal, I sat up and looked around, the first thing I noticed was the nice warm feeling of the fire, then the fine smell of blood. My eyes traveled to the figure that sat in a huge chair.

"sleep well Mika?" He asked, his arm was perched up to hold his glass of fresh blood.

I nodded "Yes, Sir I did thank you" I replied, easily I got out of the coffin, I then went to him. Sitting at his feet I looked up at him, with adoration in my eyes.

Alucard looked down at his little vampire. Gently he set his hand on top of her head, then gently ruffling it a little he replied "I need you to see my master in a little bit…to be employed" he said, he didn't like to admit it but he had to properly introduce his little vampire to his master.

My eyes widened in astonishment "what happened Master?" I asked. Then sighing I said "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I added.

Alucard silently thanked her, he didn't want to tell his humiliating defeat "that story is for later times ok?" he said, the rising to his feet he then offered his hand to her. "Come" he said.

Eagerly I stood up, taking his hand in mine. He then clutched me to his chest and we went thought the wall. I faintly remember this feeling from his shadows enveloping me and going thought things. Soon we were in an office, where a very pissed off looking human. Her icy blue eyes glaring at both of us. I shrunk behind my tall master "Save me" I whispered.

Alucard chuckled as he then used only one hand to push me toward his master.

"Alucard, how many more vampires are you going to drag home?" The blond woman asked. She then took a nice big breath of smoke. "And how do you know we could trust her?" She also asked.

Alucard once again chuckled "Don't worry Master, she is fully under my control" he told Integra. He did hope that Integra did allow Mika to stay, he did enjoy his time with her. Much more than Police Girl.

I watched the two talk like I wasn't even there. I sighed in frustration and crossed my arms as I glared at my master. _'Really? Am I invisible or what?' _I thought with frustration.

'_No, your not….Integra is the one who will determine if you stay or if you die' _Came Alucard's voice.

I jumped and looked up at Alucard disbelief written all over my face _'Uh….is that really you Master?'_ I asked mentally.

Alucard was laughing in his mind, he loved messing with people, that didn't exclude Mika _'Yes, are you surprised?'_ He asked.

"Will she drink blood? Or be like Police Girl? Because I can't have two vampires defective because they refuse to drink" Integra said.

I spoke up this time "Sir Integra….I think I can speak for myself, I can do that at least" I said. I swore I saw her about to blow a blood vein. Obviously she wasn't accustomed to being talked back to.

"Of course" she replied "now tell me. What is your name?" She asked.

_'That's simple, this questionnaire is fairly easy'_ I thought "well my name is Mika and I have no last name" I said.

Integra rose an eye brow but said nothing about that, "O.K. well then are you willing to fight along side Alucard to destroy the scum that try to overturn all of England?" She asked.

"Alucard?" I asked in confusion. I then looked back at Alucard "Master?" I asked while pointing to Alucard.

Integra nodded and then snuffed out her cigar, then laced her fingers together "Yes, Alucard. I will give you three days to feel our schedule and if you don't like it…you will be terminated by Alucard himself" She said.

I gulped and stepped towards Alucard "Uh sure I'll try sure" I replied, nothing helps somebody more than being threatened.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry guys….school been a blast -insert sarcasm here- ill try to update more …. And I would like to say this is my first Hellsing story so Alucard may be a bit OOC

________________________________________________________________________

Right after that conference with Sir Integra Alucard led Mika out. My eyes met Seras' eyes, wine colored eyes met blue. Obvious great tension was rising between them even when they haven't talked, it was a contest…a known contest. To keep in Alucard's good side and good judgment.

I decided to kill this contest with kindness, walking over to Seras I stuck my hand out to shake, my smile was almost blinding "Hello Seras Victoria, my name is Mika" Seras gave me a look, it did not scare me though….I has gotten much worse from the male behind her.

Seras continued to give Mika a bad look. That quickly got on my nerves. Soon Seras' head was snapped to one side with a deep red hand prink on her left cheek., Seras blinked a little then turned her head to look at me. I held the same smile that I had a few seconds ago.

Sera frowned and then tackled me to the ground, it then became a cat fight. I was not a hair pulling girl, while Seras' was. I was clawing whatever I could.

There were curse words thrown at each other, hair was out of place, blood stained the white carpet that they rolled on, while smearing red blood on the white marble. Alucard found this amusing, for two vampires doing a cat fight was always amusing. After about three more minutes he had lost interest. When there was a small space between each other he pulled the gun and shot a hole between them.

"SH*T!" I cursed as I let go of Seras as soon as I saw how close the bullet was to my tummy. I scooted away to get away from the little black dot that could have been my torso, and to inspect what damage I did. Seras' face had a lot of now healing scratches, her arms and face were my main objective. But I also got another benefit. Seras' clothes were completely ruined with blood and rips. While my hair was all in different direction.

A growl got the two from glaring at each other. Both looked to Alucard "Yes Master?" I asked. He glared harder at her.

"You've been alive for at least two centuries I am expecting you to behave more like your age and not like a child" He growled.

"But Master-" I went to protest but he interrupted me.

"No but's Mika!" he exclaimed, that shut Mika up real quick. He then turned an accusing eye to Seras "Police Girl! If I see you ever harming Mika or pestering her I will see to it that you will be destroyed." he said.

Both of the girls nodded. I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my clothes and fixed my hair "I will take my leave then" I said, and quickly left. Going under ground it was suffocating! Seras' sent was everywhere! Even the one where Alucard slept. I hated the smell so much I went outside and found a good tree and rested in that. I watched the Wild Geese train, they were good for humans. I was unaware when I fell asleep, I only could remember to about four in the afternoon.

Mika was promptly woke up when her face met cold stone. She let out a shriek of pain and shock. It took her a full three minutes for me to be up and to have a lot of question to fill my head. I sat up and rubbed my face "Ouch" was the first thing I could say. I then looked around, the room was dimly lit. I could vaguely remember this place….oh right this is Alucard's room. I could still smell Seras' sent. "Whore" I murmured under my breath, I then looked to my left to see a mattress laying on the floor, then looking to my left I saw the frame of a bed and next to that the most beautiful coffin I have ever seen. I looked to the lone seat and there sat the clad in red vampire "Ugh, where am I? What time is it?" I asked.

"I am surprised…have you lost your internal clock servant?" Alucard asked.

"HEY! I asked first Master" I almost growled. He chuckled, I frowned "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sir Integra will be angry if you don't make it to your three o'clock training" he replied as he then sipped on the blood.

I squeaked as I then jumped up to my feet and ran from Alucard's room to get to training. I ran up all forty flights with my breath held. I did not want to kill Seras. I finally got up to the top. Promptly a note was left for me.

_'Meet in the training area. If you are late you will be in trouble. Training starts at 3:15 sharp_

_-Sir Integra Hellsing'_

I growled it was already 3:12! Using my speed I got there at 3:14, with a minute to spare I got my breath back. I watched as the Wild Geese were warming up. "Why is everybody warming up?" I asked.

"Don't you know Lass? Captain makes us run at least twenty laps around the entire premise of the Hellsing property before we even work out" Said one soldier. I gulped, I hated working out, better yet running. I then started to warm up a little.

Soon I heard "Okay Wild Geese, run Fifteen laps while doing knee highs" Captain Pip yelled. I shot him a death glare, I didn't even wear my proper bra…maybe that's why he's making us to this…"YOU PERVERT!" I screeched at him. He just smiled.

Soon I saw a certain blond vampire, she wore her casual clothes "Seras' why are you not in your uniform?" Captain asked.

Seras' glared at me, I glared back "She destroyed them" Seras said. I gave a smug smirk.

"Ok Mika, you do thirty laps" He said. I growled at him to show him I did not like favoritism. He then signaled everybody to get ready to run. I got ready, he then aimed his gun and shot. I took off running. Easily getting at least a hundred yards in front of them, without breaking a sweat as well.

-ff to about three hours-

Mika had finished her laps, breathing a little heavier but not my much. Seras was happily being pampered by Pip, I could tell that they liked each other, it was disgusting. I cleared my throat in the middle of their flirting. 'Captain what do I do next?" I asked.

He looked down at me "Okay now that your done, go with the boys to target practice" He said. I smiled, that was one of my favorite things to do.

"Okay" I said as I then skipped off like a giddy child. When I got there I smiled a wide smile "Hey boys may I join?" I asked.

One boy smiled sweetly at me "Are you sure you can handle one of these little miss?" he asked.

I smirked and took the gun from his hand "Hon, I knew how to make one and shoot one before you were even born" I said. I took aim and then shot four times, one went in the crotch, the other the heart, and two in the head. "That's how you do it boys" I said while handing it back to the young gentleman his jaw was open in surprise.

-ff to the end of the day-

Once at the tree I fell asleep yesterday I let my exhaustion show, I took a deep breath, then jumped up to where I slept, getting comfortable I watched the stars for a moment.

"Do you think your going to get to sleep?" a deep voice rumbled. I shrieked and then fell out of the tree, landing hard on my butt. Letting out a groan my eyes glared at my master.

"Yes, I do and will go to sleep" I replied, there was no way I was going to miss out on sleep.

"So you want to die early?" he asked, an amused yet twisted smirk played on his lips as he watched her look at him in horror, he could smell that fear coming from her. "We have a mission. Come" and with that he faded into the night.

I watch him fade away, I growled "I hate being up longer than 15 hours" I mumbled under my breath. Much to my dismay I followed Seras's sent to where everybody was. I glared at people, this was not my day. I saw the giant contraption they call a truck. Making everybody get inside I sat in between two soldiers, Captain Pip sat across from me, and Seras' sat next to him. Soon the transportation truck took off, the movement slowly lulled me to sleep. With my hands folded over my chest and my head hanging slightly I was out.

Pip watched the girl in front of him, was she really a vampire? Even Seras had more energy than that. He then tought back, 'Seras does ususally get more than a few hours of sleep, she has had little to none' Pip thought, now that she was not awake he could look at her, she had long slim legs, her chest was beautiful, not as big as seras' but good enough. Her dark brown hair was beautiful. She was also small, around 5'2 his mind wandered to something highly inappropriate and he felt his body responding to it, a slight blush spread over his cheeks as he then looked back at Seras. She looked up at him, a smile dancing on her lips.

Soon the truck came to a hault, I was instantly awake, my eyes showing fear, it took a full three seconds for my face to go back to the ice mask. "Ready?" Pip asked me. I nodded and followed everybody out, "Okay, Mika your out first, get rid of every ghoul you see okay?" Pip asked. I nodded again.

I stood and walked into the old hospital, I was not use to missions such as these so every noise I heard made me jump and look twice. Starting to hum a little song that I have learned earlier that month.

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life

I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

There was  
Police and Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that  
I love you tonight Tonight  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

Oh, my love Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight Tonight

Listening to the lyrics going over in my head, I found this song quite appropriate. Soon I could smell the beautiful aroma of death, I then heard the sounds of the ghouls. I smirked and then pressed my hand to my communicator on my ear "I have found at least twenty ghouls, I'm going in"

"Okay we will be right behind you" came Pip's voice.

I then smiled, this was going to be easy, even with no weapon, sure these ghouls had guns, but it would not hurt that much. I smiled as the first ghoul came to attack me, using my nails I cut off his head "Oh this will be to much fun"

________________________________________________________________________

Well hoped you liked it, if you want to see this updated….please kick me, remind me cause I forget and crap….and I'm lazy hehe ^_^''

Well love ya hope you like it. And that song was 'my bloody valentine' by good charlotte, a super awsome band. look 'em up


	4. Valentine Edition

Hey guys! Well S.A.D day is here and all so I decided to do a mini plot, hope you like it.

This mini plot has nothing to do with the main plot.

This mini plot will not be in 1st person, this will be the only time, during the mini plots.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mika was sleeping peacefully outside, the sun was covered by clouds, today was Valentines Day and she decided to sleep the day away.

Soon she was pulled out of the tree by Pip. He held a devilish smile "Hello Mika" he said.

Mika who was known to snap at people when woken up sighed "What Pip?" she asked.

"Why are you sleeping a beautiful day away?" He asked. Mika yawned.

"Because I have been up over fifteen hours and I need to catch up on my sleep" she replied.

Pip sighed and rolled his visible eye "If you can collect ten pieces of chocolate I will leave you alone" Pip said, the placing a little chocolate kiss in her hand he smiled "Nine left" he said then left the vampire there with her jaw to the ground.

Did Pip do what she just thought he did? Glancing down at her hand she saw the silver kiss in her hand, shrugging she unwrapped the chocolate and put it in her mouth, it was not as good as blood but it would do.

She would play his game, she would not be trumped. She soon set off to get some candy. She found herself in front of Integra's office, she knocked attentively.

"Come in" came the female voice. Mika came in, "Well this a pleasant surprise" Integra said, a smile graced her lips.

Mika smiled back "Yea, so how are you?" Mika asked.

"I would be good, if papers did not double every twenty minutes" Integra sighed.

"Once I stump Pip at his game ill help you okay?" Mika said.

"What did Pip ask of you?" Integra asked.

"Well he told me that if I get ten candies he would leave me alone so far I have one" Mika replied.

Integra sighed and even without removing her eyes from the paper before her, she tossed Mika a small heart shaped candy "Here" she said.

Mika caught the candy with ease, smiling she bowed quick "Thanks Sir Hellsing" and with that she ran out.

Mika smiled as she then put the candy in her mouth, maybe this Valentines Day wouldn't be that bad after all. She could taste the strawberry filling in her mouth.

She then went around the mansion collecting candy, so far she had a total of four candies all in which she devoured in a second. She sighed, the very last person she would like to get a candy just gave her one.

Seras and her were no longer enemies but more of an acquaintance.

"Thanks Seras" Mika said, Seras just nodded and moved on. This was the only candy she did not eat. She even dared to venture outside of the hellsing manor

On the street she met quite a few people, her candy was slowly growing she now had a total of eight candies. Even a big fat guy with blond hair gave her some.

Soon she bumped into a tall guy, she glared at him…for she hated to be dwarfed by people. "Sorry" she mutted.

The man smiled "No, your fine" his accent was very Scottish. She was going to go around him when he held her arm "Whats the rush?" he asked.

"I need two more candies" she mumbled, now to any sane person they would think Mika was crazy.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a smashed chocolate candy, the wrapper was lips. "Here" he commented and gave it to her.

She smiled "Thanks" she chimed, her wine colored eyes shining with delight.

He just nodded and walked past her "Happy Valentines Day…vampire" he said and before Mika could turn to give him a shocked look he was gone. She looked down at the chocolate wrapper to see lips with two teeth sticking out, she smiled at the ironic.

Mika now having nine candies went back to hellsing to sleep…she could cheat couldn't she? It just dawned on her that she did not ask Alucard if he had candy. Upon arrival she went down to his room, knocking gently she heard no answer.

Opening the door, as it made a loud whine of protest for being opened, she poked her head open. She saw the coffin closed, she went over and opened it. Inside was her master.

The wind was knocked from her lungs, he was beautiful even when he was asleep…he looked much more peaceful. She then smiled resting on his chest was a box of chocolates, she smiled and reached for the box, once it was in reach a hand shot out and grabbed Mika.

She let out a shriek of fright when she was pulled to Alucard's chest. Instantly her cheeks flared as she felt her face was on his chest. She could feel a deep rumbling, she noticed that he was awake.

"Morning Master" she said.

"Evening" he replied, his hands gripped Mika tighter "You smell of chocolate" he stated.

"Yes, I was eating some…and its Valentines Day" Mika replied. She blushed a little, she hoped he did not laugh at her.

He smiled and pulled the little vampire up higher so he could rest his head on top of her head "What do you do on this 'Valentine's Day'" he asked.

"Well you give chocolate and stuff to your friends and family and to your crush" she replied "I was collecting candy because Pip said he would leave me alone" she added.

Alucard then turned Mika so now she was laying beside him, he surprisingly enough gave her a simple kiss "Does that work?" he asked, a wicked smile on his lips.

Mika to say the least was dazed, she did not know that he would do that. She nodded "uh-huh" she replied. He then gently moved her head to the side.

"You wouldn't mind giving me some blood right? For I don't like chocolate, and your blood…smells so good" he said his fangs tracing over her jugular vein, she shivered and moved her head more to give him more access. He smiled as he then gently pierced her skin, then lapping up the blood that instantly came out '_Mmm your blood is so sweet' _he mentally told her.

He drained her of most of her blood in her body, he was thankful that she was a vampire or he would of killed her an hour ago. He smiled as he held the sleeping vampire closer to himself, even if he did not verbally admitted it. He loved her.

"Mine" he said before he to fell into the realm of sleep again.

_________________________________________________________

How do you like them apples? The next update will be back on the plot so enjoy =3

And don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

Go ahead murder me… but if you do this story wont continue lol. Sorry for not updating, I really am… just I have no ideas coming to me. I will continue to do my best.

_______________________________________________________________________

I loved the feeling of being covered in blood. It was sticky, salty, metallic, gooey, it was beautiful. I enjoyed slowly cutting each ghoul slowly. Each expressing the same pain and cries, which made me wonder if there was still an ounce of humanity in them.

It was wonderful none the less, every once in a while Pip would ask what that horribly anguished scream was. I would casually reply it was a ghoul. He hardly believed me, I could tell.

Soon I made my way down the corridor, it was annoying to encounter two or three ghouls at a time. Soon I could pinpoint where most the ghouls were coming from. That's when a ear splitting scream filled my eardrum. It was down on the left. I ran quickly, hoping even if it was a human, to save the person. The sweet sound of a heart pumping double time led me to the right direction.

I knew I was to late when the heart beats suddenly became slower till it stopped. That's where I stood outside of the door, listening to the vampire feed. A small voice inside me told me to take his kill and run, while the other voice said to just destroy him.

I went with the other voice. Suddenly Pip's voice filled the speaker "Where are you?" he asked. I growled mentally, not wanting to scare off the fledgling vampire. I shut off the stupid device. I would talk to him later.

I let a motherly smile cross my face and I took a calming breath, okay time to play. I walked in softly, my boot (Who were ever so nicely donated to by Seras) made the ominous sound against the tile flooring. The vampire who was feasting looked up at him with bloodlust. His eyes which were a yellow color filled with rage and panic.

The female he was feasting on fell limply to the ground, no use in saving her, her face was already decomposing into a ghouls face, such shame, with my eyes I could tell she was once quite beautiful. He stood up, and took a gun that was discarded. My silver eyes darting to the gun, it was harmless so I had no worry. I stopped walking "Are you still thirsty young one?" I asked, a motherly tone laced my voice.

He growled and pointed his gun at me, as he looked from his dead prey and me "Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled once again as I took a step towards him, suddenly I offered my unprotected wrist to him "Go ahead little one, drink" my smile was always up, my short sleeve shirt was stained in blood and my shorts were ripped. My brown hair fortunately was still in its proper space.

He gave me a quizzical look as he then tried to run at me, his fangs bared. That was a no, no in the 'book of Mika' As soon as he got close, my other hand grabbed hold of his head and threw him. He went flying into the wall, thankfully a hospital bed broke his fall. He let out a groan as he processed the pain.

I then walked over to his face, gently I maneuvered his face to the side and then I put my wrist to his fangs again "Go ahead sweet heart, drink" I said once again "I know one human girl can not satisfy our races needs" He instinctively bit down on my wrist. I winced a little, but didn't mind. I could vaguely remember the same feeling a long time ago. I gently pet his copper hair, I could feel the blood caked in it.

I lifted him up into a sitting position, once again I was using my baby voice on him "Poor fledgling, you had such a trying day. Your hungry, thirsty, you some how made ghouls" I said as I felt my blood increase to fill his mouth. Surely this young one couldn't suck her dry, only Master could do that…a long time ago. "You have been backed into a corner. A hospital, where there is tons of blood everywhere for you. You had your last victim" I whispered to myself the last part. I glanced down to see the male sucking ever so demanding, yet softly. He did scream fledgling, his eyes closed he gripped my arm with a baby like vice grip. I stopped petting his hair as I then moved my hand to his shoulder "Poor little one, and now you will see your last night" and with that I quickly pulled his mouth off of my hand and I yanked his head back. Plunging my fangs into his luscious throat. It felt good to feast from him.

He almost put up a fight, but I knew my blood coursing in his veins would leave him a little tipsy. Master always hid it well but I knew why he would take naps now and then after he fed from me. And after being separated from Master for at least a century I have grown.

I quickly pumped out as much blood as I needed from him. Which wasn't much. The ghoul which was forming now laid motionless. But soon two others found me in the room. I quickly switched the radio back one "Captain Pip! This is Mika speaking"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" he shouted. I winced softly.

"One target has been silenced" I said softly.

"WHAT?!" he growled. He heard the blood curling sound of ghouls being sliced. He had gotten use to the sound within the hour he heard it, he still cringed.

"I said one target sir" I replied, I sat one the bed, licking off my wound. Just in case Alucard or Seras would find me. My wrist was already healing, within two hours there would not even be a scar there.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well considering I just killed one vampire, two ghouls came for me" I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Oh… well come back this way, Alucard and Seras are taking care of the other vampire" he said.

I frowned, I hated being called back to like a puppy. "Yes, sir" I replied. I then made my way to the front of the hospital, my mistake.

Soon I felt a cold pipe sticking to the back of my head, I knew the barrel was loaded, and if shot could be potentially deadly to me. "You killed him" a female voice growled. I stiffened, nothing could be more deadly than an enraged vampire. I put my hands up, in a sign of surrender. "Turn around bitch! So I can see your face when I blow your bloody heart out" she growled.

I gracefully turned around, I saw the female, she had taken a step back to allow me to turn. Her light brown hair hung in her face, the bangs covered her eyes for the most part. She was around 5'1 a dainty little thing. She even had her nails done, black French tip. "Hello" I said pleasantly.

She growled at him and cocked the gun once more "You killed him" she growled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rob" she shouted "You killed Rob! What did he ever do to you, for you to kill him?!" she shrieked, bloody tears streamed down her face "We loved each other"

"I am sorry about your loss. I can take you to him if you like" I replied, keeping my calm and collective face on.

"I'm going to bloody kill you!" she shouted and then shot the bullet. I froze, the bullet moving so painfully slow. Suddenly a shadow jumped up and engulfed the bullet. I blinked in shock. '_The-'_

'_tsk tsk. My servant freezing up. This only means we have to re-teach you.' _came Alucard's voice in my head.

'_Sorry Master' _I thought back. Then an idea hit me '_May I use these shadows for a second' _I could feel his mental smile at the thought '_Please Master get behind her. I can only apologize with a snack' _I thought.

Soon my Master materialized behind the now scared girl, I could feel power that I have never felt before, the shadows enough made me feel invincible. Master stayed quiet, while I looked menacingly at the girl " I will send you to Rob now" I said, my silver eyes held a hint of red. Soon the shadows that were growing up behind me went shooting at her. They went slow enough to allow her to turn and flee, and when she did she ran straight into Alucard's open arms.

"What is wrong my dear?" he asked, she screamed as he then viciously threw her head back and plunged his razor sharp fangs and teeth into her neck. I stood there memorized for a second then I was brought to my senses and I quickly left. To give him privacy.

I made my way out and was greeted by headlights in my face, then suddenly I was being hugged. I let out an 'ack!' sound, I noticed the sent a second later. "We thought we lost you girlie" he said.

"Why?!" I asked shocked. I looked up at the taller male that held me in his arms.

"I heard the gunshot" he said, "Then the line went dead" he told me. He hugged me to him once again "Don't ever scare us like that again" he growled, there was a chorus of men agreeing with Captain Pip. I felt my cheeks warm up and my silver eyes looked down as the ground suddenly became so much more interesting.

"I am sorry Capitan Pip" I replied "I will try to keep in contact more often" I said, feeling embarrassment just coming off from me "Say… do you uh, have a blanket that I can borrow?" I asked. Pip looked at me and then nodded to one of the Wild Geese, soon a blue fluffy blanket was draped over my arms. I let out a sigh of relief as I smiled at the officer who brought me the blanket. "Thank you" I murmured softly and then went to walk away from the group, I rested against the front of the hospital, the adrenaline was still fresh in my body. I looked at the shadows, as they moved around on the ground, as if they were alive. They moved like a fires shadow dose, and yet it didn't. Suddenly I felt Alucard beside me, I glanced up. He looked down.

"Did you enjoy that taste of power Mika?" he asked. A grin spread over his lips.

I nodded "Yes, Master I did. Thank you" I replied. He went to walk away, so I naturally stood up. I did not notice that my shadow was back to normal, I took one step forward and suddenly I felt very dizzy. My knee did not support me and I fell forward. Last thing I felt before I blacked out was his arms holding me up.

"Only a taste of power" I could hear before I fell into sweet oblivion.


End file.
